1. Field
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display, which can be repaired or inspected easily; reduce manufacturing cost; and cost little for a mold.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional liquid crystal display is disclosed in JP-A-2003-015542. Hereinafter, an example of the technologies will be described with reference to FIGS. 10 to 14. An enclosure 1 is formed by detachably fitting a synthetic resin-made front enclosure 1A including a liquid crystal panel E with a synthetic resin-made rear enclosure 1B by screws 2; a substantially U-shaped stand hole 4 is drilled in the middle of a bottom plate 3 of the rear enclosure 1B; four bosses 6 (front and rear in each of right and left) integrally protrudes from the lower portion of a rear plate 5 of the rear enclosure 1B toward the stand hole 4; an extending plate 8 extending from the lower end of a metal board 7 attached to the rear plate 5 is inserted between the right and left bosses 6; a pair of reinforcing plates 9 (left and right) bent like, substantially, capital ‘L’ from both side ends of the extending plate 8 is arranged with the stand hole 4 interposed therebetween and faces bottom plates 6a of the bosses 6 individually with predetermined gaps t from the bottom plates 6a; a pair of L-shaped connecting rods 11a extending upward from both side ends of a stand 11 tiltably supported by a base 10 passes through the stand hole 4 and is inserted into the gaps t between the bosses 6 and the reinforcing plate 9; screws 12 are tightened into screw holes 9a of the reinforcing plate 9 through the bottom plates 6a of the bosses 6 and through holes 11b of the connecting rods 11a; as a result, the enclosure 1 is fitted upright to the stand 11. Meanwhile, reference numeral 13 represents a printed board attached to the rear surface of an exterior casing 14 of the liquid crystal panel E.
Hereinafter, the repairing or inspecting sequence of the liquid crystal display will be described. The stand 11 is removed from the bosses 6 and the reinforcing plate 9 by loosening the screws 12 and then lifting the enclosure 1 as shown in FIG. 15A, the screws 2 are loosened, and the rear enclosure 1B is separated from the front enclosure 1A attached with a liquid crystal panel E as shown in FIG. 15B.
After that, as shown in FIG. 16, the front enclosure 1A attached with the liquid crystal panel E, which is not yet tested, is put on stock yard S1 on a table 15, another liquid crystal panel E-attached front enclosure 1A is leaned against supporting rods 16 in test yard S2 adjacent to test yard S1, a screen of the liquid crystal panel E is observed with eyes from the front side of the front enclosure 1A, and the liquid crystal panel E and the printed board 13 are operated at the rear side of the front enclosure 1A when the liquid crystal display is repaired, fine-tuned or the like.
In the above configuration of the related art, since the front enclosure 1A attached with the liquid crystal panel E cannot stand alone, the front enclosure 1A attached with the liquid crystal panel E needs to be leaned against the supporting rods 16 or the like when the liquid crystal display is repaired or inspected at a test yard S2, which requires time and effort for repairing or inspecting. In addition, since the front enclosure 1A attached with the liquid crystal panel E is laid on a stock yard S1 when stocked, the required area should be wide, and thus the cost rises.
Furthermore, as shown in FIG. 11, since the stand hole 4 is formed at the rear enclosure 1B in the shape of, substantially, a capital letter “U”, a substantially U-shaped sliding mold (not shown), which can slide in a direction c and d perpendicular to the fitting direction a and b of a male and female molds, needs to be incorporated into the male and female molds (not shown), which are used to mold the rear enclosure 1B, in order to form the stand hole 4; consequently, the mold structure becomes complicate and the cost for mold rises.